


That time taegyu kissed on live

by flwrkyuu



Series: Taegyu one shots <3 [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Idols, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: When Taehyun and Beomgyu finish a live and begin to kiss on the couch they are so rudely interrupted by Soobin informing they that they hadn’t actually ended the live.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Taegyu one shots <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089032
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	That time taegyu kissed on live

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi !!! i wrote this in like ??? an hour?? its another short one but

Taehyun always enjoyed going live with Beomgyu, it gives a little extra time with the older, and that was something he  _ just couldn’t get enough of _ . Granted, Beomgyu also enjoyed going live with his boyfriend. I mean — why wouldn’t he like spending 45, maybe even 60 minutes with Taehyun’s undivided attention. Taehyun especially enjoyed the lives wherw they just sat and listened to music, small conversations here and there. Just like today — today was a live just like that.

As the song switched over from Beomgyu’s choice to Taehyun’s, the younger looked over at the phone, reading a few passing comments. “You guys are matching today, like a couple.” Taehyun read. Beomgyu’s eyes widened as he kicked Taehyun’s leg under the desk for reading such a comment. “Oh yeah I got us matching sweaters because Beomgyu hyung kept stealing mine,” Taehyun explained making Beomgyu blush furiously, puncing Taehyun’s arm. “ _ You’re  _ the one that kept stealing  _ my _ sweater.” Beomgyu replied, knitting his eyebrows together and pushing his bottom lip out into a pout. 

“You keep telling youself that hyung.” Taehyun smiled, patting the older’s shoulder. “You’re annoying.” Beomgyu huffed. He peered over at the screen and proceeded to read off another comment. “Capture time?” He read, turning his head to Taehyun as to ask the younger permission. Taehyun nodded and the two did a few different poses, holding each long enough for the fans watching to take screenshots. “Thank you for watching!” Beomgyu enthusiastically said, arms waving frantically with a smile. Taehyun waved goodbye as he reached forward to turn off the live. As he did so, Beomgyu moved from the desk over to the couch.

Taehyun turned his back, covering a camera. “So,” The younger’s voice draged on as he walked over to the couch, situating himself on Beomgyu’s lap, his arms loosly hanging around the older’s neck. “You need to be more careful with what comments you read baby,” Beomgyu said, his hands resting on Taehyun’s hips. “But I just want everyone to know about us.” Taehyun pouted, scooching  _ even _ closer on Beomgyu’s lap. “You think I don’t?” Beomgyu softly asked, only to receive silence from Taehyun. “I love you,” Taehyun mumbled, leaning in to kiss Beomgyu.

The older’s lips tasted like coffee and vanilla, a combination he could never get tired of. He felt Beomgyu smile into the kiss as he pulled taehyun closer. Just as Taehyun moved his hands into Beomgyu’s hair, Soobin dramatically shot through the door, eyes darting around the room. Beomgyu’s eyes shot open as the door opened. Taehyun pulled away, frantically looking over at the older male who’d just bardged in on their makeout session. “You guys are still live!” Soobin half yelled, hurrying over to thr phone to shut off the live. “You guys are fucked.” Soobin deadpanned — head shaking, with his brows knit, before he walked out the door.

“You’re a dumbass,” Beomgyu deadpanned, lightly punching Taehyun chest. “I know.” Taehyun replied, leaning his forehead on Beomgyu’s. “You know we’re screwed right?” Beomgyu asked, his hands moving from Taehyun’s hips up to cup his cheeks. “Oh I know, but I was thinking — before we’re royally screwed by the company, we could go back to doing what we were doing before.” 

Beomgyu could only roll his eyes before pulling Taehyun in for another kiss. They were really only delaying the inevitable at this point, they were truly fucked.


End file.
